Cursed Ones
by xselene411x
Summary: Sora and Dark were practically joined at the hip. The twins did anything and everything together. But when Dark is captured and changed, Sora and his six other friends, Hiccup, Jack, Rin, Len, Kaiya, and Kane, must try to find him and fix the mess that the cursed ones have made. But as Sora spends more time away from his brother, Sora finds another he must look for.
1. Chapter 1

_Run._

That was all that was going through Dark's head as he bolted, running as fast as he could and pushing himself to go faster. His legs ached and he was breathing heavily. But he didn't slow down. He couldn't. It was after him and if it even caught up just a little bit, Dark was a goner. After a while though he started to stumble. He knew if he kept this up he would collapse. So he turned a sharp corner into an ally-way and pressed his back against the wall, trying to quiet his heavy breathing. He kept silent for a while before taking a chance and looking around the corner slowly. He wasn't aware of the figure standing right behind him. By the time he noticed, it was too late.

The first thing he heard was the growl. And by the time he went to recoil he was already pinned against the wall. The brunettes eyes were wide as he struggled not only to get away but to shake the shock and bring up the energy to call out for help. The creature snarled grinning as it took in a breath of the boys scent. Opening his mouth it sank it's fangs deep into the brunettes neck, sucking out the blood. Dark let out a short strangled cry as the fangs pierced his skin. His senses began to dull, his vision blurring and his mind fogging. Unable to think clearly or fight anymore he stared with unfocused eyes as the creature drained his blood. Before he knew it, he was release and collapsed to the ground. But the creature wasn't done. He felt himself be picked up and slung over it's shoulder, carried off into the night. The only evidence he had been there, was a cell phone.

Sora shot upright from the nightmare he had. He dreamt that Dark had been kidnapped by a cursed one. A vampire to be exact. He turned to see if he'd woken his twin and paled seeing the sheets a mess and the bed empty. Reaching for his cell phone, he dialed Dark's number. When his brother didn't answer he tried again and again. Still he got no answer. He sat there on his bed all night and into the morning, until finally the brunettes phone rang. He answered saying, "Dark, where are you? I woke up and you weren't here."

The voice that replied though wasn't Dark. It was a deeper voice, belonging to a grown man, "I'm sorry young man but I'm not Dark. It's the chief of police. There were reports last night of someone out here and we found this cell phone. Can you tell us your name son?"

Sora's skin grew cold and he paled even more. It took him a few minutes to register the question, "S-Sora... I'm Dark's twin brother..."

"Alright well listen Sora. I cant guarantee anything but we'll look for your brother and do everything we can.. Are your parents there Sora? Can you put your dad on?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'll put him on..." Sora replied getting up and going to his parents room. He went inside to see he dad laying on the bed reading a book.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" Hid father greeted.

"Phone call for you..." The brunette replied handing his dad the cell phone.

His father took on a look of concern, "Hey what's wrong..? Are you okay..? What's going on?" When his son didn't answer he put the phone up to his ear, "Hello?... Yes I'm Dark's father... I see... Alright... Thank you sir.. Goodbye.." After his conversation with the officer Sora's father hung up the phone and looked at Sora. The boys face was full of fear and worry, "Hey... Hey it's gonna be okay kiddo... It'll be alright..." He wrapped his arms around his son, hugging him close. Sora hugged his father scared out of his mind. He knew where Dark was. He knew there was no way of saving him.

His nightmare was a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora sat in homeroom staring at a blank piece of paper on his desk, pencil in hand, pretending to be figuring out what to draw. In truth he was listening to the ongoing conversations around him. 'Did you hear? Dark went missing last night.' 'Is that why Sora's so grumpy this morning? How did he go missing, was he kidnapped?' 'Apparently he went out late and went missing somewhere in the northern part of town.' 'What kind of idiot goes out at night with cursed ones around? Really-' 'Shut up! Sora can hear you know!' 'I'm just saying... Dark's smarter than that.' 'I hope he's okay...'

Sora couldn't stand to hear the conversations, yet listened anyway. He hated how people tried to understand. _They could never understand... _He thought to himself. He was startled when he heard a voice speaking directly to him, "Hey. You okay?" His friend Len stood right in front of him, a concerned look on his face. The brunette stared at his friend for a moment before looking back down on his desk, sighing and shaking his head, as he pressed the tip of his pencil to the paper in front of him and began to scribble on it lightly and form a picture. Len watched silently before saying, "Do you think they'll find him..?" Sora didn't answer for a few minutes before saying, "They cant.. He's at the one place no one will ever go.."

"Wait you mean...?" Len said raising his eyebrows.

Sora nodded, "He was attacked.. He's cursed now.." He removed his hand from the drawing he was working on, a picture of his brother looking frightened.

Len looked at the picture and back up at his friend, ".. Are you sure about this..? He could've gotten lost and dropped his cellphone or.."

"Len you know that when things like this happen and I have a nightmare they're normally true." Sora said never looking up, "He was bitten and taken away."

Len was silent, "... You're not just gonna stop it at that though are you..?"

"I cant.. He's too strong to be influenced into being brainwashed.. I have to find him.." As soon as the brunette said this the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Sora looked up at Len and said, "We'll talk more later.. You, me, Rin, Hiccup, Kaiya and Kane. At lunch."

"Usual spot?"

"Usual spot."

Later on that day the friends met up at the place they normally ate lunch at, a small area behind a line of trees that was near cut off from the rest of the eating area. The six of them met up and sat down, Rin was the first person to speak up, "So, I didn't hear all of it but I heard Sora's got a plan."

Sora nodded but then hesitated, "Well.. Plan is yes and no.."

Hiccup laughed a bit, "Well that's not unusual. You're the one that normally jumps headlong into these things." They all laughed half-heartedly then fell silent.

Kaiya broke the tension and spoke up, "So what is the plan..?"

Sora looked around to see them all looking at him. He was so used to Dark telling everyone the plan that he forgot about him having to say it instead, "Oh uh.. Well I know where he was. And I know how to get there. So we need to go there and try to find him.." They all went silent and stared at the brunette. He wasn't very good at coming up with plans on his own, "And well.. We're gonna need supplies and protection if we run into any cursed ones... Uh.." He felt his face get hot with embarrassment, "Sorry.. I'm not too good with plans.."

"It's fine Sora.." Kane spoke up, "So basically we're searching for Dark. We all know there's a chance he was strong enough to resist corruption. We need to find him. When should we go Sora?"

"Tomorrow night. Tell you're parents we're going to visit Jack-"

"Well well I thought I was being left out of this." A brown haired boy spoke up, standing in the entryway of the small area. The six of them looked at him smiling and chuckling.

"We thought you'd stayed home sick Jack. You weren't in homeroom." Len said grinning.

Jack smirked, "Aw all I did was get up late. Told attendance that my stuck-up neighbor was giving me trouble."

"Well they'd certainly believe that. It's happened before." Sora chimed in.

"So what do you need me for in this?" Jack said.

"Well how much did you hear?" Kaiya asked.

Jack grinned, "That we're searching for Dark and we're meeting up at my place."

Sora smiled, "Then you're pretty much caught up." Jack scooted inside and sat dow as they discussed the rest of the plan.

That night Sora lay in his bed, going over in his head how they were going to look for Dark. They'd all tell their parents that they were going to Jack's for the weekend, then when it got dark Sora would lead them all to where Dark was taken. There they would search the area, keeping a lookout for any other cursed ones. Sora hoped they'd be able to find Dark but he was having some doubts. He closed his eyes to try and get some sleep, but once he did he was pulled into a nightmare.

It started with Sora seeing nothing but darkness, and the silence that came with it was near driving him mad. He tried to speak but no voice came out. He looked around him trying to find a way out of the silent dark. He rested his gaze on something that broke through the darkness. A pair of bright red eyes. He was afraid. But at the same time the red eyes had a comforting gaze to them. He looked down and took a hesitant step. Seeing that the surface below him was solid enough he slowly walked towards the figure forming in the darkness. That's when it spoke, "Sora... Don't look for me..." Sora flinched. The figure knew his name. _Dark...?_ Sora opened his mouth to say the words, but they came out like a phantom voice. The figure came into view and spoke again, "It will only end in the loss of one of your friends... And one by one they will be lost... Please don't look for me..." Sora began to speed up to a run. But the ground below him felt like jello. He couldn't go forward, but he felt like he couldn't stop running. Soon he heard a different voice. It sounded like Jack. He was yelling for help, "Sora! Please help me! Sora!" Sora couldn't slow down. If anything he sped up. In front of him Jack appeared. He looked scared and hurt, as if he'd just been in a huge fight. As what sounded like a clock struck twelve times, Jack's figure shifted and morphed. His hair turned completely white and his eyes turned blue. He held a staff in his hands and he was pale as a ghost, with frost on the edges of his clothing. On his neck there was a faint scar, as if something had bitten him. Sora tried to reach him and yell out to him, but his voice wouldn't work. Soon Jack spoke, "Sora wake up! Wake up!"

"Sora. Sora wake up. Sora!" Sora jolted awake and looked up at who had woken him. When his vision cleared he saw his father standing over him with a concerned look on his face, "Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep and kept moving around.. I got worried.. Did you have a nightmare..?" Sora blinked and took a bit to register what his father said. He tried but couldn't remember anything that happened. He only knew that he was scared out of his mind. It took him a moment or two to realize he was shaking. His dad pulled him into a hug, "Hey... It's okay... Try to get some sleep alright..?" Sora nodded and his dad said, "Alright.. Goodnight son.." He hugged him one more time before leaving the room. Sora closed his eyes once more, this time falling into a deep soundless sleep.

The following day after school they all met up at Jack's house, each with a backpack full of supplies. Sora shifted his backpack and said, "We all ready then?" The others nodded grinning, "Good. Let's go then." As they turned and headed off they were not aware of the one that was watching them from a distance. Sora lead them all the way to the spot where Dark had been kidnapped, "This is the place.." They split up and looked around. Len Rin and Hiccup went one way and Sora, Kaiya, Kane, and Jack went another way. After a few hours, the clock's bell began to sound, marking that it was midnight. Sora's head snapped up, _Twelve o clock midnight... Why do I have such a bad feeling... _he thought to himself. Jack and the others looked at him, "Sora..? You okay?" Jack said concerned. Sora was silent. after the bell stopped ringing everything was eerily quiet. That silence was broken by a low growl. The four of them all froze as the growling went on for a few minutes. Then everything went silent. Slowly Jack turned around and as soon as he did, the creature lunged out grabbing Jack by the shoulders and pinning him to the wall.

"Jack!" Kane called out, charging at the creature and ignoring Kaiya and Sora. She tackled it, trying to get it away from Jack as well as trying to keep herself from getting bitten. She brawled with it for a while before it smacked her, following with a kick that caused her to go flying back.

"Kane no!" Jack yelled out as he struggled. Kaiya ran to her sister and Sora ran at the creature, being knocked back as well.

Sora got back up and tried again to get to Jack but the creature hit him with such force that sent him flying into the wall, smacking his head off the brick wall, and falling to the floor shaking violently. Sora watched in horror as the creature sank it's teeth into Jack's neck. As Jack let out a strangled cry Sora's eyes widened, his nightmare coming back to him, "No.. No! Jack!" He stood up only to fall again, clutching his pounding head. Before he knew what had happened a figure dashed in and tackled the Vampire. The two brawled and snarled at each other until the one that bit Jack ran off. Another one jumped down from the roof of a building and went to Kane checking to see if she was okay. The one nearest to Jack looked at the boy's bite and said, "Kaname. Is there any way to reverse the effect of the venom?"

The other one shook his head, "I'm afraid not. We need to take him to Ella. He has to make the change."

Kane stood up shakily and dashed over to Jack, "Jack.." She turned to the nameless vampire, "What does he mean make the change? There's no way I'm letting him get cursed!" Kaname was silent and the nameless one looked at Kane. Kane flinched and tears went down her face as she understood, "... Promise me he wont change too much... That he wont become evil..."

The nameless one nodded and picked up Jack carefully. Sora's vision was too blurry to see his face, but the red eyes stood out when the vampire looked at him. The brunette winced as his head pounded more and Kaname put his hands on Sora's shoulders, "... He's got a concussion. Sora can you hear me? The others will be coming soon don't worry." Kaname then turned to the other, "Let's go. We have to take the boy to Ella." The other one nodded and went off as Sora's vision went blank.


End file.
